Reencuentro en París
by Lapislazuli1
Summary: He escrito un T + E.No se como me habra quedado, solo digo que lo he intentado hacer un poco romántico. Por eso pido vuestra opinión.


Reencuentro en París.

Había tenido un día horrible, y lo peor no era eso, lo peor era estar separada de sus amigos durante un largo mes. En ese momento mirando a través de la ventana del coche se observaba la torre Eiffel, ¡Como le recordaba a la torre de Tokio!. Dejo su mente en blanco y comenzó a pensar, recordó la pelea con su madre:

-Pero madre, yo no quiero pasar las vacaciones en Francia.

-No lo entiendes, para mi es muy importante ese negocio, además solo será un mes, si no se cierra el trato yo me quedare un tiempo más, y tu te volverás a Japón.

-Por favor trata de comprenderme, es el único mes de vacaciones, me gustaría pasarlo con mis amigos-le respondió en tono de suplica.

-¿Y no te gustaría pasarlo conmigo?-la voz de su madre era de reproche.

-¡Claro que sí! Pero aquí en Tomoeda, no en Paris, donde no conozco a nadie.

-Tomoyo-la voz de su madre se endulzó-Yo paso mucho tiempo fuera, y aunque solo sea por una vez quiero llevarte conmigo, solo será un mes.

-Esta bien-el argumento de su madre había sido infalible.

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su destino, un hotel de cinco estrellas situado en un punto estratégico, desde el cual se veía toda la ciudad, por las noches la capital francesa se llenaba de luces, dando paso a un espectáculo tan hermoso como el mismo firmamento.

Entro a su habitación, se tumbo en la cama y decidió encender su ordenador portátil. Fue la única condición que puso, de este modo se podría comunicar con Sakura a través de la red. Allí tenía un e-mail, como todos los días, sin lugar a dudas Sakura era su mejor amiga. ¿Solo eso?, para su desgracia personal sí, su amiga ya tenía a alguien, Shaoran. Este cumplió la promesa de volver en un año, no podía negarlo, hacían una pareja preciosa y Li era uno de sus mejores amigos. Decidió leer el e-mail:

¡Hola Tomoyo!

Que fastidio lo de tu madre ¿no?. Primero te vas para estar con ella y luego te deja una semana sola para que tu asistas a sus reuniones. Supongo que tendrá buenos motivos. Decirte que por aquí todo va bien, ayer nos fuimos de picnic, fue muy divertido aunque faltabas tu para poner el karaoke y deleitarnos con tu voz. Todos preguntan mucho por ti, Kero tiene unas ganas horribles de verte, supongo para que le des dulces. Shaoran te manda saludos, al igual que las chicas. No te robo más tiempo.

Te hecha de menos;

Sakura Kinomoto.

P.D: Nos vamos de colonias, con lo cual no te podré escribir hasta dentro de unos días, espero que por entonces estés aquí en Tomoeda, pero si hay algo que te preocupa mándame un e-mail, y nada más llegar yo te contesto.

Suspiro, ella también habría ido a ese viaje, Sakura pensó en no ir para así poder mantener a su amiga informada pero Tomoyo la animo, no podía dejar a Sakura sin ir de colonias, era lo que más le gustaba del verano. Era cierto su madre por motivos de trabajo tenía que hacer un viaje fugaz a España e Inglaterra para tratar unos asuntos de la empresa, y la había dejado a ella a cargo de todo para que fuera aprendiendo el negocio familiar.

Se levanto un nuevo día en la ciudad parisina, Tomoyo despertó muy feliz aquel día, seria el único que tuviera libre, aunque por la noche debía de asistir a una fiesta en la cual se encontraría con su madre. Decidió que lo mejor seria ir a buscar un vestido para la fiesta. Salió de la habitación y allí se encontraban sus inseparables guardaespaldas:

-Buenos días señorita-le dijo una de estas. Aun la trataban de señorita, aunque tuviera 16 años.

-Buenos días-contesto alegre-Hoy me gustaría que me llevarais de compras.

- A sus ordenes-y se dispusieron a pedir información sobre las tiendas de ropa más importantes.

Al cabo de cinco horas ya estaba cansada de buscar un vestido adecuado, bien era cierto que no se había ido de manos vacías, había comprado regalos para todos sus amigos, y algo de ropa más de sport para ella. Diviso la tienda de XXXXXX (poner el/la Diseñador que queráis) y decidió entrar;

-Bonjour moidmoselle, ¿ en que puedo ayudarla?-le pregunto muy amablemente una dependienta.

-Me gustaría-empezó ella en un francés muy correcto- un vestido de fiesta, pero que sea moderno y juvenil, y si tiene los complementos a juego mejor.

La dependienta obedeció, finalmente Tomoyo encontró un vestido que le encantó. Pago y se lo entrego a sus guardaespaldas. La escena resultaba algo cómica, una chica joven a la cual le rodeaban cinco mujeres de negro cargadas con bolsas.

Después de comer decidieron que era hora de volver al hotel. De camino a este pasaron por al lado del museo del Louvre;

-Para el coche-dijo sorpresivamente.

-Señorita, ¿quiere visitar el museo?

-Si no os importa, me gustaría ir sola-dijo con una sonrisa- Luego cogeré un taxi y regresare al hotel.

-Como usted diga-Tomoyo bajo del auto y dejo que sus guardaespaldas se fueran.

No sabía porque, pero tenía ganas de visitar aquel museo. Una vez pagada la entrada se dispuso a disfrutar de ese pequeño tiempo que tenia para ella sola, sin nadie que la molestara. Empezó a observar cuadros, aunque el que más le llamo la atención fue el de la Mona Lisa de Leonardo da Vinci, esa media sonrisa, esa expresión entre la felicidad y la tristeza, le hacían recordarse a ella misma. Decidió dejar esos pensamientos atrás dio media vuelta, y choco contra alguien;

-Gomen nasai-dijo la chica, se dio cuenta de la equivocación, pero antes de decir nada.

-No importa-dijo una voz masculina, la chica se marcho deprisa , medio sorprendida por la respuesta, giro la cara para poder ver al hombre, aunque este estaba de espaldas y solo pudo ver su pelo negro azulado y el físico de un chico joven.

* * *

Se había quedado mudo, cuando aquella chica con la que había tropezado le había contestado en japonés, no podía negar que llevaba rato observándola, llamaba la atención, su largo cabello negro, los ojos azules como el mar y un cuerpo tan frágil y bien formado, parecía una diosa, aunque a él le recordaba a alguien de su infancia. 

Quien iba a pensar que se lo pasaría tan bien en el museo. Su madre había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando se entero que ese día no asistiría a la reunión que habían preparado con unos amigos. Había valido la pena dejar que su madre se enfadara, aunque esa noche para contentarla iría a la fiesta. Se fijo en el suelo, algo le llamo la atención, un colgante en forma de clave de sol, el mismo colgante que llevaba la chica, lo recogió y se dispuso a buscarla por el museo, no la encontró. Por una vez Eriol Hiragisawa se sentía mal, seguro que sería algún regalo del novio de la chica, y seria muy importante para ella. Lo guardo y decidió volver, ya era tarde y debía preparase para una fiesta.

* * *

Tomoyo se había arreglado a conciencia, el vestido le quedaba de maravilla, era violeta, se componía de un pequeño corpiño bordado con pedrería en sus bordes, y con escote palabra de honor(o sin tirantes, que se sujeta solo) y la falda con un poco de vuelo para facilitar sus movimientos, las sandalias de tacón alto, un maquillaje muy natural y el pelo recogido, dejando alguna mechas libres.

Lo que mas rabia le daba era haber perdido su colgante, se lo habían regalado sus compañeros de clase el año que Sakura transformaba las cartas. No había tiempo para lamentos, llegaba tarde. 

* * *

Eriol no se estaba divirtiendo mucho en aquella fiesta, aunque por el contrario si que había conseguido contentar a su madre. Esta no hacía mas que presentarle chicas que según ella eran de buena familia, un excelente partido para casarse. Para su suerte su padre estaba allí y lo ayudaba a no agobiarse con la gran cantidad de chicas que se formaba a su alrededor.

Eriol observaba divertido una pequeña discusión de sus padres, pero algo le llamo más la atención, un gran grupo de hombres alrededor de una mujer, una mujer muy bella. Observo bien, y se dio cuenta, ¡la chica del museo!. Decidió observarla en la distancia, no sabía porque pero había llevado aquel colgante con él, cuando estuviera sola se lo devolvería, y de paso se presentaría, sentía que la conocía, no podía negar que le sonaba mucho su cara.

* * *

Se estaba aburriendo. Aunque su madre ya había llegado, la había dejado por tener que ir a hablar con unas personas, era parte del protocolo. No quería bailar a pesar de que muchos chicos le habían pedido un baile

Decidió marcharse al pequeño jardín del que constaba la sala y sentarse en un banco, al cabo de un rato oyó como se cerraban las puertas que daban al salón y se asusto;

-¿Quien anda ahí?-pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

-Por favor, no te asustes-era una voz de hombre muy parecida a la que había oído en el museo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?-la chica lo desafiaba.

El chico se mostró, era un joven de unos 16 años, con el pelo negro azulado, en sus ojos unas gafas pequeñas y un cuerpo de atleta, vestía un traje de chaqueta negro, era realmente muy atractivo.

-Perdona que haya cerrado la puerta, pero es que no quería que nadie nos molestara-le contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?-volvió a repetir pero con mucha más calma.

-Tan solo devolverte esto- y le mostró la clave de sol.

-¡Mi colgante!-exclamo la chica- Entonces tu eres el chico del museo. Perdona que me fuera tan rápido, pero se me hizo extraño que me contestaras en japonés.

-No importa-dijo el cambiando el francés al japonés-Perdón que descortés por mi parte, me presentare, soy Eriol Hiragisawa.

-¿Eriol?-preguntó la chica extrañada- ¿No me reconoces?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-No me lo puedo creer-rió la chica-la reencarnación de Clow Reed no me reconoce.

-¿¿¡¡Daidôji!!??-pregunto sorprendido.

-Aja-contesto ella.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿que haces aquí en Paris?

-Acompañar a mi madre en su viaje de negocios. ¿Y tu?

-Bueno,-suspiro el chico- mi madre se ha empeñado en encontrarme novia, y me esta llevando a todos los eventos de sociedad que conoce.

-Igual que la mía-suspiro la chica-lo único que quiere es que empiece a relacionarme con el negocio familiar. Si ahora es así, no quiero ni imaginarme dentro de dos años.

-Bueno, da gracias que a ti solo es enseñarte el negocio-le miro el chico divertido-No puedes imaginarte lo horrible que es tener a tu madre cada vez que te presentan a una chica: "Eriol verdad que es bonita""¿Por qué no la invitas a bailar?". Sinceramente, prefería mi vida tranquila en Japón.

Comenzaron a hablar de todo y de nada y terminaron hablando de las añoranzas de ambos, de como ella echaba de menos Japón, al igual que él, ella le dijo;

-En Japón todos te echamos de menos, incluso Li-sonrió ampliamente la chica-Aunque eres un desvergonzado, no nos has escrito en tres meses.

-Cierto es que vosotros tampoco lo habéis hecho-le respondió de vuelta él.

-¿No te llegaron los e-mails?-le pregunto extrañada ella.

-¡Como puedo ser tan olvidadizo!-grito de repente-Es que me cambie de dirección.

-Ja, ja, ja, ,ja-la risa de ella no se hizo esperar-¿Como te pudiste olvidar siendo quien eres?

Pero en esta ocasión Eriol no le contesto sino que se le quedo mirando fijamente;

-¿Por qué me miras de ese modo?-le preguntó ella dejando de reír.

-Porque Sakura me garantizo que no reías mucho, y que cuando lo hacías era forzadamente- se levantó del banco donde estaban sentados y se puso frente a ella, agachándose hasta que la altura de sus ojos estuvo nivelada-¿Todavía te duele verlos juntos?

Ante esa pregunta Tomoyo se levanto y salió en dirección a la sala, él naturalmente la siguió, pero antes de llegar a la puerta la giro hacia a él:

-Lo siento Tomoyo-le dijo suavemente-no tienes porque contestarme, solo te pido que no te enfades conmigo-la voz del chico era de lamentación.

-No,-negó ella con la cabeza-no me podría enfadar contigo nunca, solo es que eres el único que parece que conoce mi secreto, y yo quería que hubiese seguido siendo eso un secreto.

-Entonces olvidamos la conversación-le dijo él sonriente poniéndole el brazo para que se agarrara.

-Sí-sonrió ella sujetándose a él.

Entraron en la sala, y los murmullos no tardaron en producirse a su alrededor, que el hijo de los Hiragisawa y la chica más bonita de la fiesta entraran juntos del jardín era un buen chisme:

-Eriol, hijo mío-la señora Hiragisawa se acercó rápidamente-¿se puede saber donde demonios te habías metido? Quiero que vengas a conocer a....-fue cuando la mujer se dio cuenta que su hijo ya tenía compañía.

-Madre, te presento a Tomoyo Daidôji, la conocí cuando estudie en Japón.

-Encantada-le dijo la chica japonesa haciendo una reverencia y muerta de vergüenza

La señora Hiragisawa la examino de arriba a abajo:

-El gusto es mío joven-y le tendió la mano, a lo cual la chica aceptó con gusto. 

-¿Y a mi?¿No me presentas a tu guapa acompañante?-le pregunto un hombre, muy parecido a Eriol, lo único que cambiaba era su color de pelo, que era casi blanco. 

-Tomoyo, él es mi padre.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Encantada-volvio a repetir con una reverencia.

-En tu país será muy correcto hacer reverencias-le dijo de improviso el señor Hiragisawa-pero ante una dama tan bella y educada el que debe hacer la reverencia soy yo-dicho esto el hombre se arrodillo y le dio un beso en la mano.

-¡Tomoyo!-se oyó la voz de una mujer- No imaginas el susto que me he llevado cuando no te he visto en la sala.

-Madre, no te preocupes-le sonrió la chica-estaba con un amigo.-le señalo a Eriol, del cual no se había soltado-¿Le recuerdas?

-Hiragisawa-dijo la madre con seguridad-Esa mirada es difícil de olvidar-y le extendió la mano.

-Bueno, madre, y ellos son los padres de Eriol-le señalo a los señores ingleses.

-Es todo un placer conocer a la futura suegra de mi hijo-dijo la señora Hiragisawa con una sonrisa en la boca, y este comentario hizo enrojecer a los dos violentamente.

-No digas tonterías madre-le dijo la reencarnación de Clow tratando de calmarse.

-Mamá-dijo de repente Tomoyo-estoy cansada, me gustaría regresar al hotel.

-Yo no puedo llevarte-respondió Sonomi-pero si quieres.....

-Si no le es molestia, yo la llevare-dijo Eriol decidido.-Todavía hay un par de cosas que quiero hablar.

Dicho esto cogió la mano de Tomoyo y la arrastro fuera de la sala de fiestas, entraron en el coche de él y se marcharon.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-le dijo un poco enfadada la muchacha de pelo negro.

-Estoy seguro de que si nos llegamos a quedar un minuto más-le dijo el mientras conducía-hacen planes de boda por nosotros. Y no lo digo por tu madre, que se ha comportado muy bien, sino por la mía. Además-se giro y le sonrió-he visto que te estabas aburriendo como yo.

-Gracias-murmuro ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque también me has librado de tener que bailar.

-Es cierto, no has querido bailar con nadie-le dijo mientras no dejaba de mirar al frente-¿Por qué?

-Si te lo digo no te ríes ¿verdad?

-No sabes bailar-le dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No es exactamente que no sepa bailar, es que no se me da bien y me daba miedo dejar a mi madre en ridículo-bajando la cabeza.

-Eso tiene fácil solución-le soltó de improviso-¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana por la noche?

-Déjame pensar-murmuro ella-No, no tengo nada que hacer, bueno si, las maletas, me voy pasado mañana.

-¿Tan pronto?-le pregunto sorprendido-Lástima, yo quería que profundizáramos nuestra amistad.

Ella se sonrojo, no sabía porque pero desde que la madre de Eriol había creído que ella era su novia no había podido mirarle a los ojos;

-Quiero que recuerdes tu última noche en París-le dijo él parando el coche bajando y abriéndole la puerta-Mañana te recogeré a eso de las 7 y cenamos juntos, y luego nos vamos a bailar ¿ vale?-dijo sin preguntarle si quería ir o no.

-Esta bien-contesto ella le agradaba la idea de pasar esa noche con él-Pero espero que seas puntual, no me gusta que se retrasen.

-Tan puntual como el Big Ben, te recuerdo que soy ingles.

Ella sonrió y se dirigió hacia la entrada del hotel sin dejar de mirar atrás, pero antes de empezar a subir las escaleras que conducían a la puerta de entrada Eriol se acercó y le planto un beso en la mejilla:

-Que pases buenas noches-le susurro al oído, antes de dirigirse hasta el coche y marcharse, ahora era ella la que estaba mirando como se alejaba el coche, un minuto después reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Una vez en la habitación se tumbo en su cama y se puso a reflexionar, ¿que diablos le pasaba?, él lo sabía todo, sabía que amaba a Sakura, pero también sabía que le dolía el verla junto a Shaoran, entonces, ¿por qué era tan amable con ella?, ¿por que había sido tan cortes durante el poco rato que habían estado juntos?, ¿por qué no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza?

El día siguiente paso rápido, tal vez demasiado. Tomoyo había estado pensando sobre sus sentimientos, si todavía seguía enamorada de Sakura, ¿por qué le dolía verla con Li?¿no se suponía que si Sakura era feliz, ella también lo era?. Y por otro lado ¿que le pasaba con Eriol? No se dio cuenta y ya eran más de las seis de la tarde:

-Hija, ¿no has quedado con Eriol?-preguntó Sonomi mientras entraba en la habitación de Tomoyo, a la cual encontró en la cama tumbada y llorando-Tomoyo, ¿ que te ocurre?-la preocupación de su madre creció.

-Mamá-solo pudo decir eso antes de lanzarse a llorar sobre su pecho. Su madre la calmaba con suaves caricias en el pelo.

-Vamos, ya mi niña-trataba de calmarla. Después de un par de minutos Tomoyo se separo y miro aun con lagrimas a su madre-¿Me vas a contar que tienes?

-Mamá, estoy tan confundida-decía mientras sollozaba.

-¿Es por el joven Eriol verdad?

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Te recuerdo que soy tu madre, y que lo se todo sobre ti. Creo que estas confundida y nada más. Lo mejor es que salgas con él esta noche, y aclares tus sentimientos-le dijo sonriendo.

-Pero, yo no creo que pueda ir con él a ningún sitio, me voy a morir de vergüenza cuando lo vea.

-No te vas a morir de vergüenza-le respondió su madre mientras sacaba la ropa del armario-no tiene nada de malo salir a bailar con un amigo. Además es lo mejor que puedes hacer para aclarar tus dudas.

-Pero....-replico Tomoyo.

-Nada de peros-le dijo su madre en tono amenazante-no pienso dejar que mi hija se quede con la duda. Yo se que tu quieres mucho a Sakura-le dijo tiernamente-pero tal vez te ocurra lo mismo que a mi con Nadeshiko, que no has encontrado a tu persona ideal.

-Lo dices porque tu persona ideal fue mi padre ¿no?-le preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-En cierto modo yo también la perdí antes de tiempo, pero encontré a una persona a la que quise como a nadie en este mundo, y si era tu padre-la contestación era muy sincera- Y ahora vístete, es tu último día en París y un joven ingles te va a llevar de fiesta.

* * *

Estaba tan nervioso, ¿como se le había ocurrido aquello?. Bien era cierto que Tomoyo era muy guapa, pero no había sido eso lo que le había llamado la atención, sino la tristeza que tenían sus ojos, sentía ese dolor como si fuera el suyo propio, no sabía el porque pero deseaba con toda su alma alejar ese dolor del rostro de su amiga.

Bajo del Ferrari que le había prestado su padre, eran las 7 en punto y había una dama que lo esperaba dentro del hotel que tenía enfrente. Entro y pidió a la recepcionista que por favor le informara que él ya estaba allí.

Espero cinco minutos y empezó a ponerse nervioso, ¿ Y si ella ahora se echaba atrás? no, no le haría eso, ella siempre había sido muy cumplidora, desde pequeños.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos más cuando la vio bajar, se quedo con la boca abierta, llevaba un vestido corto, por encima de la rodilla en colores tierra, de corte asimétrico, el escote en el pecho era cuadrado, llevaba su pelo suelto, y a sus pies unas sandalias con un tacón mediano. Una vez logro reaccionar, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mano:

-Estas preciosa-fue lo único que pudo articular él.

-Gracias-le contesto Tomoyo a modo tímido y con rubor en sus mofletes. Ella por su parte también había realizado el escaneado a su acompañante. Pantalón negro, camisa negra y una americana marrón, los zapatos también marrones, aunque sus gafas habían desaparecido.

Ella tomo el brazo que él le ofrecía y salieron juntos del hotel, subieron al coche y marcharon al restaurante.

* * *

Ya estaban por los postres, pero Tomoyo aún no estaba relajada del todo. La velada había sido encantadora, la había llevado a un restaurante precioso, muy elegante y con buena comida. La conversación había tenido de todo, desde sus memorias de niños, hasta sus actuales estudios. En un momento ella se queso observándolo;

-¿Que miras?-pregunto él.

-Lo cambiado que estas sin tus gafas, te sientan muy bien las lentillas-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Vaya, muchas gracias-contesto mirándola fijamente.

-¿Y ahora tu por que me miras?-pregunto ella medio riéndose.

-Porque no es cierto que no sonríes de verdad como me dijo Sakura-le dijo él mirándola más fijamente-Desde que nos volvimos a reencontrar has estado sonriendo sinceramente.

Ella se sonrojo y evito su mirada, en cierto modo desde la anterior noche casi no se había acordado de Sakura, tan solo cuando se planteaba sus sentimientos, ni tan siquiera había tenido ganas de escribirle, y todo porque se había reencontrado con él.

-Bueno,-dijo sorpresivamente Eriol-creo que ya es hora de que nos divirtamos un poco-llamo al camarero y pago la cuenta.

-No tendrías que haberla pagado tu entera Eriol-le reprendió Tomoyo mientras salían del restaurante-la tendríamos que haber pagado a medias.

-No señorita, la idea fue mía, con lo cual yo pago. Adema-agrego-es costumbre que paguen los chicos-que diablos estaba diciendo, eso no era una cita, era solo una salida de amigos.

-Bueno, y ahora ¿a donde me vas a llevar?-dijo ella mientras subía al coche.

-Ayer-dijo él mientras arrancaba-me dijiste que no se te daba bien bailar, con lo cual te voy a enseñar.

Eriol condujo durante diez minutos, la llevo a una sala de fiestas en la cual había diferentes estilos de música, tecno ,dance, house, bailes de salón, incluso pista de música latina.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a la pista de bailes de salón-dijo él.

-En serio, no es necesario que me enseñes a bailar-le dijo ella como niño que no quiere aprender.

-¿Tienes miedo?-le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿Miedo a que?

-A que un chico te enseñe-le dijo él.

-No

-Pues entonces, no se hable más-la cogió del brazo y la llevo hasta la pista.

En ese momento sonó un vals;

-A ver Tomoyo-le dijo Eriol-no es tan difícil, precisamente el vals es muy sencillo-la arrimo a él y la cogió de la cintura con cuidado, ella intentaba alejarse sonrojada-Si no te arrimas más no se puede bailar bien.

-Esta bien-dijo resignada y colorada. 

Le dejo hacer a él.Contento con su victoria la cerco lo más que pudo, seguía sin saber el porque pero de pronto necesitaba sentirla, tenerla entre sus brazos, coloco en correcta posición los brazos de ella.Empezaron a bailar, el ritmo lo marcaba Eriol, pero Tomoyo se defendía muy bien, aunque no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, lo tenía tan cerca que le daba vergüenza. Los sentimientos de ambos se iban aclarando conforme pasaba la noche, baile tras baile, pasa tras paso.

Habían pasado más de tres horas y decidieron volver;

-¿A que hora sale tu vuelo?-pregunto él mientras se dirigían al hotel de ella.

-A las 10 de la mañana-suspiro ella-Vuelo directo hacia Tokio.

-¿Tendrás ganas de volver?-la tristeza se noto en la voz de él.

-Si-respondió notando que en ese momento sus palabras no eran ciertas.

-Me harás el favor de darles recuerdos a todos de mi parte.-le dijo él estacionando el auto justo enfrente del hotel, de igual modo que lo había hecho la noche anterior.

-Claro que si Eriol-le contesto ella mientras bajaba del coche.

Él bajo también y se puso frente a ella:

-Me lo he pasado muy bien Tomoyo-estaba tan cerca de ella, le tomo las manos-Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien.

-Yo también-evitaba su mirada, seguía sin entender porque el corazón le latía tan fuerte-Espero que nos vengas a ver algún día a Tomoeda, ya sabes que siempre serás bienvenido-levanto su mirada y se encontró con los ojos de él.

-Tu también lo serás, si algún día vas a Inglaterra no dudes en llamarme-fijo su mirada en la de ella.

-Eriol, te voy a echar de menos-no sabía el porque pero ahora sentía ganas de llorar.

-Yo también Tomoyo-y la abrazo contra él.-No te imaginas cuanto.

Comenzaron a separarse lentamente, ella ya iba a soltar sus brazos cuando lo miro de nuevo a los ojos, y comprendió que él era su persona especial, que era como su padre para su madre, que era la persona que realmente le hacía latir el corazón. Por su parte el no la quería dejar escapar, la quería junto a él, pero esa era una despedida obligada.;

-Quiero que no te olvides de mí-dijo él, y sorpresivamente la volvió a coger y la beso en los labios, dulcemente, sin sobrepasarse, le había tomado el beso por sorpresa, pero le respondió con la misma intensidad y dejo que profundizara el beso. Así estuvieron durante cinco minutos, hasta que se separaron por culpa de la falta de aire.

-Siendo así,-dijo ella-ten por seguro que nunca te olvidare.-Se empino y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, muy fugaz-Adiós Eriol.-y se marcho satisfecha, con lagrimas en los ojos y sabiendo que algún día se reencontrarían, aunque no fuera en Paris.

-Adiós Tomoyo-susurro él mientras la veía entrar en el hotel, con la misma sensación que ella, la sensación de que las casualidades no existían, solo existía lo inevitable.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde aquella despedida. Ambos seguían escribiéndose e-mails, aunque en ellos nunca mencionaban lo ocurrido aquella noche. Era algo que ambos habían comprendido y que la distancia les impedía saber si era cierto o no.

Ese día en la preparatoria de Tomoeda se decidió ir a ver un museo, un museo, que recuerdos.

-Tomoyo, ¿estas bien?-le pregunto su amiga del alma.

-Si, estoy bien.

-¿Estas segura Daidôji? últimamente estas muy rara-apunto Shaoran.

-Es solo que los museos me traen recuerdos-sonrió tristemente, mientras a sus amigos se les quedaba un interrogante.

-Esta así desde que volvió de París-afirmo Rika.

-Puede ser que dejara algún francés por allí muertecito por su amor-suspiro Chiharu romántica.

-O que un chico se suicidara por ella, y que se le aparezca su fantasma por las noches.

-¡No digas tonterías Naoko!-grito Sakura-Además sabes de sobra que los fantasmas me dan miedo.

-Sabéis la historia del fantasma con cabeza de col...........

-Yamazaki, cállate-esta vez quien le sacudió fue Sakura, y no Chiharu, más que nada por el miedo de esta a los fantasmas.

Una vez dentro empezaron a mirar los cuadros;

-Mirar-dijo de repente Sakura-el museo del Louvre ha prestado la Gioconda al de Tomoeda durante algún tiempo.

Todos observaron el cuadro, pero Tomoyo más todavía, los recuerdos se agolpaban, se quedo observándolo un rato más, hasta que se dio cuanta de que se había quedado sola. Se giro y tropezó con alguien;

-Gomen nasai-dijo ella sin levantar todavía la cabeza.

-Fue lo mismo que me dijiste la otra vez que te tropezaste conmigo-esa voz, alzo la vista-Hola Tomoyo, ¿como.....

Unos labios no lo dejaron continuar, a ella le dio exactamente igual que estuvieran sus amigos viéndola, lo dejo y se abrazo a él.

-Te he echado de menos Eriol.

-Yo también.

-No te alejes de mi-levanto la mirada sonrojada- te quiero demasiado como para perderte una tercera vez.

-Yo también te quiero-le dijo él-Y no me iré de tu lado, no te preocupes.

Salieron los dos del museo, abrazados y sin dar una explicación a nadie. Ese era su momento.

Sus amigo se quedaron en shock y Sakura sonrió diciendo;

-Creo que todos nos equivocamos, no era un francés, sino un inglés el que había dejado Tomoyo.

-Creo que ambos-acoto Shaoran tomando a su novia de la cintura-tuvieron un bello reencuentro en París.

FIN

Notas de la autora; lo acabe, si señor. Este fic rondaba en mi cabeza desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Se que es muy común, un reencuentro, un enamoramiento primera vista.....Pero si no lo escribía reventaba. Escribí por lo menos dos versiones antes, y como se suele decir "A la tercera va la vencida".

¿Por qué Eriol y Tomoyo? Porque tal vez sea de las parejas que más me gustan. ¿Y por qué París? Bueno, no porque sea la ciudad del amor, sino porque sencillamente es una ciudad que me fascina.

Bueno, esto es todo, espero vuestros comentarios, sean buenos o malos. Y espero continuar mi otro fic (malditos examenes)Besos:

Lapislázuli. 


End file.
